NIÑA MALA
by Liss83
Summary: Steve y Danny son las cabezas visibles de la Yacusa ¿Pero quien es la cabeza real de la familia? Continuación de NIÑA BUENA
1. Cambios

Wanning, es una ciudad en el sur-este de la isla Hainan, la cual está bajo bandera china. Su economía se basa en la producción de café, pimienta, arroz y caña de azúcar, entre otros. Es precisamente este último la base de los negocios de la familia Thompson. Los ingleses se habían mudado hacía cuatro años y eran en total siete los integrantes. Alexander Thompson era la cabeza de la familia, un hombre de un metro ochenta, cabellos castaños y unos profundos ojos verdes, quien estaba envuelto en un halo misterio. Siempre donde él estaba, estaba su esposo, Ryan Thompson, un rubio de uno sesenta y cinco que siempre tenía algo que decir sobre todo mientras movía las manos, con quien constantemente tenía discusiones que solo terminaban en apasionados besos. Alexander Thompson era conocido por su tan particular forma de conducir que nunca era castigada por el miedo que todos le tenían a su familia, ya que era bien sabido sus nexos directos de estos con la yakuza. La pareja tenía dos hijos. Aurora Thompson era la hija mayor del matrimonio. Una chica hermosa de cabellos rubios y ojos tristes, aunque su carácter era alegre y desinhibido, y tenía entre catorce y quince años. Richard Thompson era el segundo hijo. Un niño de seis años, que parecía una copia fiel de su padre Ryan, pero que con tan corta edad ya demostraba que tendría el carácter de su padre más alto. Completaban la familia Jasper y Amelia Thompson, los padres de Alexander, de quienes se decían tenían el mismo carácter que este y los niños. Y Li Thompson, el hijo adoptivo de Jasper y Amelia

Salían poco, por lo que casi nadie los conocía en la isla, pero se decía que tanto Alexander como Ryan eran hombres de armas tomar, al nivel de que ni la policía se atrevía a levantarle nisiquiera la mirada y su palabra era ley. Aunque en realidad eso no era tan malo, ya que desde su llegada procuraban el progreso de todos en el lugar, debido a que habían ido capitalizando los diferentes negocios de la ciudad. Los Thompson vivían en una mansión en las a fueras de la ciudad que no estaba custodia solamente por su guardia personal, ya que la policía misma se aseguraba que nadie molestara a la familia.

Pero más allá de lo que todos creían, las cosas en el seno familiar de los Thompson eran completamente diferentes

\- ¡Enserio Steve – dijo el rubio agitando sus manos – estoy harto de esta situación! O te detienes o vamos a acabar matándonos tú y yo

\- ¿Qué yo me detenga? – dijo Steve sorprendido –. A ver – frunció las cejas – ¿Por qué no te detienes tú?

\- ¿Perdón? – dijo Danny mirándolo fijamente – yo lo único que quiero es comer como Dios manda

\- Pues, Dios no manda a saquear McDonald todos los días – dijo Steve

\- Yo no saqueo McDonald – dijo Danny ofendido

\- ¿Sabes por qué la cadena sigue en el país? – dijo Steve – para dejar en la bancarrota mi cuenta bancaria

\- ¿Bancarrota tu…? – dijo Danny frunciendo las cejas – ¿De qué hablas?

\- Tú solo consumes el noventa y cinco por ciento de lo que ponen a la venta – dijo Steve

\- ¡Eso es mentira! – grito Danny – lo que pasa es que… – pero un re chiflido detuvo la discusión

\- Habemos personas en esta sala – dijo Doris mientras sus nietos reían – que intentamos ver televisión

\- ¡Es su culpa! – dijeron tanto Steve como Danny señalándose mutuamente – ¿Cómo que mi culpa?

\- ¿Y ustedes son el terror de la Interpol? – dijo Doris cruzando los brazos mientras John y sus nietos reían a carcajada

\- No tiene nada que ver una cosa con otra, Doris – siseo Steve

\- ¡Claro que tiene que ver! – dijo John intentando salvar a su mujer – parecen dos colegialas peleando por sus pantis – y nuevamente la carcajada de los niños se escuchó en todo el lugar

\- Son dos colegialas – dijo Wo Fat entrando al lugar – aloha mamá – dándole un beso a Doris –, John

\- Hola hijo – dijo este sonriendo

\- Tío – dijo Charlie – ¿Vas a quedarte a jugar futbol?

\- Contigo si Charlie – dijo Wo Fat –, tus padres son muy tramposos

\- Hey – dijeron ambos hombres indignados

\- Necesito hablar contigo – dijo Wo Fat sonriendo a Steve

\- Vamos al despacho – dijo este sonriendo

\- Papi – dijo Charlie corriendo a sentarse en las piernas de Danny – ¿Tú me harás barra?

\- Por supuesto Campeón – dijo Danny abrazándolo – y si tu tío gana le ira muy mal

\- Pues – dijo Grace sonrió – yo le hare barra a mi tío

\- Siempre apuestas a perdedor – dijo Danny ganándose una mirada asesina de su hija

Steve y Wo Fat se sentaron frente a frente en el despacho del primero mientras bebían una copa de wisky

\- No quise decirlo frente a Danny – dijo Wo Fat –, pero tenemos problemas y muy grandes

\- Sin que te ofendas, Danny es mi mano derecha en la organización – dijo Steve

\- Lo sé, hermano – dijo el asiático – y sabes que lo respeto, pero esto no es sobre negocios, sino personal

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Steve intrigado

\- Me acaban de avisar que Rachel Edwards llego hoy a Hainan – dijo Wo Fat –. Arribó hace tres días a Hong Kong y hoy voló a la isla

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Steve sorprendido

\- Tienen que moverse cuanto antes – dijo Wo Fat.

\- Alista todo – dijo Steve – nos vamos a Irlanda

\- A mamá le va encantar – dijo Wo Fat sonriendo

\- Pero a cierto gruñón que conozco, no le va gustar nada – dijo Steve respirando hondo

\- Definitivamente no envidió tu puesto – dijo sonriendo

\- Y yo que te lo pensaba ceder – dijo Steve saliendo

\- No, gracias – dijo Wo Fat sonriendo mientras lo seguía

Los niños jugaban en el jardín vigilados por Danny que estaba sentado en su habitual sillón mientras leía el último libro de Dan Brown que Steve le había regalado hacia unas semanas.

Sonrió cuando sintió una suave caricia en la mejilla y se inclinó buscando más contacto

\- ¿Me extrañaste? – pregunto Steve sentándose detrás de él abrazándolo por la cintura

\- No – dijo Danny sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir como le besaban el cuello

\- Con que no ¿eh? – dijo Steve colando su mano por debajo de la camisa del rubio para acariciarle el vientre plano

\- Para nada – dijo Danny cerrando los ojos y echando su cabeza hacia atrás

\- Vamos a la recamara y demuéstrame tu indiferencia – dijo Steve besándole la oreja

\- Nop – dijo Danny sonriendo y poniéndose de pie de tal manera que su trasero quedo a la altura del rostro de Steve

\- ¿Cómo qué no? – dijo Steve sorprendido

\- Me estas ocultando algo Steve McGarrett – dijo Danny – y mientras eso no cambie, tú no me tocaras un pelo

\- Pero… – dijo Steve – ¿sabes qué? Añoro los meses en los que me tuviste miedo… – pero antes que pudiese añadir nada más un puño se estrelló contra su cara haciéndolo caer hacia un lado

\- ¡Eres un maldito animal! – susurro Danny furioso

\- Eso… – dijo Steve haciendo una mueca de dolor – no lo voy a discutir. Perdón. ¿Paz?

\- La tendrás en tu tumba – dijo Danny y se fue hacia su recamara sabiendo que las niñeras se haría cargo de sus hijos.

\- Papá… – dijo Grace nerviosa

\- Tranquila cariño – dijo Steve limpiándose el lugar en el que había recibido el golpe –. Por cierto, quiero que empaquen. Mañana nos iremos a Irlanda.

Danny llego a su recamara convertido en una fiera que escupía fuego a quien se le atravesase. Empezó a tirar todas las cosas de su closet y las metió como pudo en su maleta. Estaba harto. Se iría a Miami. No, se iría a Nueva Jersey. No, mucho mejor a se iría a Hawaii y así cuando el maldito imbécil con el que se acostaba cada noche lo siguiera, su Ohana le pegaría un tiro en ese su lindo tra…, "no" se dijo a si mismo moviendo la cabeza, su Ohana le pegaría un tiro en trasero. Sí, eso se escuchaba mejor. ¡Maldito McGarrett y su cuerpo de Adonis!

\- Si dejas de tirar fuego – dijo Steve entrando lentamente con la mano en los bolsillo – te explicare mi decisión

\- ¿Qué me puedes explicar? – grito Danny

\- Hace un rato Wo Fat me aviso que Rachel llego hoy a Hainan – dijo Steve

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Danny sorprendido – ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – dijo Steve girando para verlo

\- Podría mentirte – dijo Steve –, pero no lo hare. Es más que seguro que ya sabe que tú y los niños están vivos. Quiero que desaparezcamos un tiempo, solo hasta que se calmen las cosas. Luego podemos ir a Australia, hace tiempo que tú quieres ir

\- ¿Te das cuenta de que en algún momento Grace querrá volver a ver su madre? – dijo Danny – no podrás evitarlo

\- Ella y Charlie son nuestros hijos – dijo Steve con tono serio

\- Eso no lo dudo, pero… – pero en ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta

\- Papá… – dijo Grace asomándose

\- Pasa monito – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Mi tío dijo que en dos días nos iremos a Irlanda – dijo Grace – ¿es cierto?

\- No – dijo Steve –, nos iremos hoy mismo

\- ¿Qué? – dijeron ambos Williams sorprendidos

\- ¡Irlanda nos espera! – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Pe… pero… – protesto Grace – ¿Y mi novio?

\- ¿Qué novio? – dijeron Steve y Danny al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Yo dije novio? – dijo Grace frunciendo las cejas

\- Si, lo hiciste – dijo Steve con voz firme – así que en este momento me vas a decir de que novio hablabas, Grace McGarrett

\- Me… equivoque – dijo la chica sonriendo nerviosa – con todo esto ya no se ni lo que digo

\- Creo que acabo de cambiar de opinión – dijo Danny –, si nos iremos hoy mismo

\- ¿Qué? – grito Grace – ¡No!

\- ¡A empacar ahora mismo! – dijo Danny –. Camina. Yo te ayudare. Tú y yo hablaremos luego – sentencio mirando a Steve


	2. Traiciones

Ese mismo día la familia McGarrett, a las once de la noche subían a su jets privado rumbo a Irlanda, bajo el nombre de los esposos Alexander y Ryan Thompson, junto a sus dos hijos, Aurora y Richard Thompson. John y Doris se quedarían un par de días más para asegurarse de que no quedara ningún rastro de su paso por el país.

A pesar de la discusión que había tenido con sus padres, Grace no dio más problemas y ni bien subió al avión se puso sus auriculares y cerró los ojos. Charlie se sentó en su lugar y saco su Tablet para jugar. Steve miro a Danny y este le hizo una seña hacia su hija para luego abrir una revista sobre negocios. Steve resoplo. Lidiar con Danny o Charlie era fácil solo hacía falta sacarlos de quicio y hacían lo que uno quería, obviamente después de hacer el berrinche habitual. Pero Grace era otra cosa. Una muy distinta. Ella era exactamente igual a él y eso asustaba, y mucho. Se sentó a su lado y respiro hondo

\- ¿Podemos hablar? – dijo sabiendo perfectamente que la chica lo podía escuchar claramente – Monito… por favor – ella respiro hondo y se sacó los auriculares – ¿Por qué no nos contaste de tu novio?

\- Porque solo llevamos dos días – dijo ella bajando el rostro mientras sus lágrimas caían –. Estaba buscando el momento para hacerlo. Lo juro. Pero ahora ese momento nunca va llegar – dijo llorando abiertamente

\- Princesa – dijo Steve abrazándola por los hombros

\- Yo lo quiero – sollozo Grace apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Steve que respiro hondo

\- Ya – susurro acariciándole el cabello – tranquila

\- No lo volveré a ver jamás – dijo Grace llorando

\- ¿Tanto lo quieres? – pregunto Steve y la chica asintió – ¿Más que mí?

\- Nunca – dijo Grace sonriendo – A nadie quiero más que a ti

\- Los escuche – dijo Danny si despegar la vista de su revista y ambos sonrieron

\- Te prometo que solo serán unas semanas – dijo Steve ganándose la atención de la chica – luego todo seguirá como siempre

\- ¿Me lo juras? – dijo Grace ilusionada

\- Si tú me prometes que en cuanto pongamos un pie en Wanning – dijo Steve – tu papi y yo lo conoceremos, yo te prometo que en un par de semanas volveremos

\- ¿Enserio? – dijo ella sorprendida

\- Palabra de Marine – dijo Steve

\- Te amo – dijo Grace emocionada y abrazándolo por el cuello

\- Yo lo convencí – dijo Danny sin levantar la vista de su revista

\- También te amo a ti – dijo ella corriendo a abrazarse a su padre

\- ¡Es mentira! – dijo Steve –. Él no me dijo nada – protesto cuando Danny sonrió con arrogancia

\- Pruébalo – desafío el rubio

\- Aquí tengo el video de que no lo hizo – dijo Charlie mostrándolo desde su Tablet

\- Traidor – siseo el rubio mientras Steve y Grace se reían –. olvídate de comer helado – sentencio

\- Te recuerdo que yo no como helado, papi – dijo Charlie –. Papá dice que eso mata – y Steve sonríe

\- Es cierto – dijo Danny sonriendo y poniéndose de pie – pero si juegas todo el día – dijo quitándole Tablet y volviendo a su lugar – también te puedes morir, y no queremos eso ¿no?

\- ¡No por favor! – grito el niño

\- Quiero el video – dijo Danny mostrando el aparato –. Ni se te ocurra McGarrett – amenazo cuando Steve quiso ponerse de pie – o nisiquiera entras a la casa. Tú – dijo señalando a su hijo – ven aquí –, el chico se acercó lentamente – muéstrame el video. No es ese – dijo después de verlo

\- Pero… – protesto Charlie

\- ¿Quieres tu Tablet? – dijo Danny sonriendo. Charlie miro a Steve que negó suavemente con la cabeza –. Bueno… – dijo caminando hacia la parte de atrás del avión – supongo que Kimura me puede mostrar absolutamente todo lo que hay aquí

\- No, espera – suplico el chico – lo hare – tecleo en el aparato – ya esta

\- No tan rápido – dijo Danny – envíame una copia

\- ¿Qué? – grito el niño aterrado al mirar de reojo a su otro padre

\- Ya escuchaste – dijo Danny – envíamela

\- Pero Danno… – dijo el pequeño

\- Kimura… – dijo Danny mientras Grace reía

\- Si señor – dijo este llegando desde la parte de atrás

\- Cuanta efectividad. No hace falta – dijo Charlie más blanco que el papel – yo lo hare – dijo tecleando y el tono de mensajes sonó en el celular de Danny

\- Sabes que firmaste tu sentencia de muerte ¿verdad? – dijo Steve

\- Si – dijo Charlie – pero la Tablet lo valía. Además sí debo elegir entre que tú me mates y quedarme sin Tablet, elijo que me mates tú – Danny y Grace rieron a carcajada

\- ¿Dónde quedo el terror que yo infundía? – dijo Steve sorprendido

\- Muerto – dijo Grace tomando también una revista y ojeándola – desde que Danno decidió que gobernaría desde de atrás del trono

\- ¡Yo soy quien manda aquí! – dijo Steve con voz de mando pero nadie se inmuto – ¿me escucharon?

\- Nadie esta sordo cariño – dijo Danny sin despegar la vista de su revista –, así que por favor no grites

\- ¿Me estas regañando? – dijo Steve sorprendido

\- Imposible. ¿Quién soy yo para imponerle algo al gran Steve McGarrett y terror de Hawaii? – dijo Danny –, Nadie – y tanto Grace como Charlie se rieron a carcajada – ahora ven aquí y hazme un masaje

\- Yo no soy tu… – dijo Steve indignado, pero ante la mirada de Danny el jefe de la Yakuza se sentó detrás suyo y empezó a masajear sus hombros no queriendo escuchar los posibles reclamos

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que los McGarrett habían llegado a la localidad de Shannon, al sur del condado de Clare en Irlanda. Como de costumbre la casa tenía una de las seguridades más fuertes que el dinero pudiese pagar. Habían decidido que ese sería un destino pasajero, y al cabo de unas semanas más regresarían a Hainan, dado que llevaban establecidos ahí muchos años ya. En esa ciudad la policía no les daba problemas y se podían mover con absoluta libertad, y ya que el verano estaba cerca, esas serian una especie de vacaciones familiares. El problema residía en la actitud que Grace estaba tomando por esos días. Tanto Steve como Danny la veían huraña y distante. Evitaba convivir con ellos y varias veces la habían descubierto llorando en silencio.

Ese día en particular estaba lloviendo, por lo que la chica estaba sentada en el asiento de su ventana con la frente apoyada en el vidrio, cuando su teléfono sonó,

\- Zachary: Hola amor, ¿Cómo estás?

\- Grace: Bien, pero me haces falta. Estoy totalmente aburrida sin ti

\- Zachary: ¿Acaso estas en una isla solitaria?

\- Grace: Jejeje. Más o menos. Una ocurrencia de papi

\- Zachary: Ay mi suegro. ¿Acaso no sabe que tú te mueres si no sales un fin de semana?

\- Grace: Parece que no. Deberé comunicárselo

\- Zachary: Por lo menos tienes internet

\- Grace: No me matarían tampoco.

\- Zachary: Pero falta poco ¿no?

\- Grace: Te extraño

\- Zachary: Yo también amor. ¿Dónde estás?

\- Grace¬: En Paris

\- Zachary: Uau. Súper. Por cierto, hace unos días llego a la escuela una mujer buscándote

\- Grace: ¿Qué mujer?

\- Zachary: Una loca. Imagínate que dijo que era tú madre

\- Grace: ¿Mi madre?

\- Zachary: si imagínate. Me mostro una foto de ti hace unos años, pero no te llamaba por tu nombre, sino dijo que te llamas Grace Williams

\- Grace: ¿Grace Williams?

\- Monito el almuerzo ya está listo – dijo Danny asomando la cabeza por la puerta

\- Está bien, papi – dijo la chica –, enseguida bajo

Grace: Me tengo que ir. Creo que volveremos en unos días

\- ¿Todo bien princesa? – dijo el rubio

\- Papi – dijo Grace poniéndose de pie y guardando su celular – ¿Cuándo volveremos a Hawaii?

\- ¿Vivíamos en Hawaii? – dijo Charlie también asomándose por la puerta – Yo no lo recuerdo

\- Fue hace mucho – dijo Danny nervioso

\- ¿Cuánto? – dijo el niño

\- Tú eras un bebe – dijo Grace – mirando de reojo a su padre –, pero ahora no molestes enano. Creo que tío Wo te llama

\- ¡Es mentira! – dijo Charlie

\- Charlie – dijo Wo Fat –, ya está listo – así que el niño se fue corriendo

\- Date prisa Grace – dijo Danny también yéndose

\- No tan rápido Danno – dijo Grace deteniéndolo – ¿Cuándo volveremos a Hawaii?

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo el rubio – ¿no te estás a gusto en Wanning?

\- No es eso, papá – dijo Grace – es solamente que… ¿no extrañas al tío Chin y a la tía Kono?

\- A veces – dijo el rubio sonriendo triste –, pero la vida nos llevó por otro camino

\- ¿La vida o…? – dijo Grace

\- ¿O qué, Grace? – dijo el ex detective

\- Buscare a la tía Kono – dijo la chica –, yo la extraño

\- No creo que a tu papá le guste eso – dijo Danny

\- Yo amo a papá y te amo a ti – dijo Grace – pero necesito saber algo sobre nuestra vida en Hawaii

\- Pregúntamelo a mí – dijo Danny – yo te puedo decir lo que sea

\- Esto no papi – dijo ella saliendo de la recamara

\- Ay Dios – susurro Danny –. Quítale eso de la cabeza a mi hija o más de uno se va quedar sin cabeza en los próximos días

\- La tengo – dijo Kono enviando una imagen a la pizarra electrónica desde de su computadora – la dirección es en las afueras de la localidad de Shannon, al sur del condado de Clare

\- Cuando fuimos a Grecia – dijo Lu – la seguridad era máxima. Necesitaremos mucho más que la colaboración de la policía o la Interpol

\- Lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué los movió hasta Europa siendo que nadie los sigue aún? Salió de la nada. Es muy extraño

\- Me puse en contacto con la policía irlandesa – dijo Chin entrando al lugar – y dicen que nos pueden apoyar en el asalto, ya que su entrada al país presenta irregularidades, sobre todo en lo relacionado a los niños

\- ¿Qué piensas? – dijo Kono

\- Alguien más los sigue – dijo Catherine con la mirada fija en una fotografía de Steve que estaba en la pantalla

\- ¿Por qué crees eso? – dijo Lu

\- Conozco a Steve desde hace mucho y él nunca actuaria así – dijo la mujer

\- Pues yo lo conozco de toda la vida – dijo Chin molesto –, y ya vez, igual me engaño

\- ¿Y si no es él? – dijo Catherine – ¿Y si quien planeo todo realmente fue Danny? ¿Para qué se llevaría Steve a los niños Williams? No son nada suyo

\- Catherine – dijo Kono después de un momento incomodo de silencio – Danny es la víctima. Las investigaciones lo dicen claramente

\- Steve lo secuestro – dijo Chin – y solo Dios sabe con qué fines

\- ¿Y cómo lo retiene? – dijo Catherine –. La Yakuza mato a los padres de Steve. Es absurdo que él sea su nuevo jefe.

\- A menos que sus padres no hubiesen muerto tampoco – dijo Joe entrando lentamente

\- Joe – dijo Kono – ¿Qué milagro verte aquí?

\- Necesito un poco de acción – dijo el hombre sonriendo

\- ¿A qué te referías con que sus padres no están muertos? – dijo Chin

\- Conéctalo – dijo el hombre entregándole a Kono un flash memory. En cuanto Kono lo hizo la pantalla se llenó de imágenes de John y Doris –. Doris fue infiltrada en la organización de la Yakuza para asesinar a Dae Won

\- El padre de Wo Fat – dijo Chin

\- Pero el asalto a su casa salió mal y Doris accidentalmente mato a Lei Kuan Fat – dijo Joe –, su madre. Cuando quiso salirse ya estaba muy adentro y con culpa por lo de Lei Kuan. Así que renuncio a todo, adopto a Wo Fat y asumió la cabeza de la organización

\- Pero la Yakuza mato a… – dijo Catherine y Joe levanto las cejas mirándolo –, hicieron pasar a alguien más como el cuerpo del padre de Steve. Desde el principio, todo fue una mentira

\- ¿Pero por qué Steve decide asumir el cargo? – dijo Kono

\- ¡Por qué la Ohana esta ante todo! – dijo Chin – la primera regla que John nos enseñó – y miro a Kono que le sostuvo la mirada

\- ¿Pero y sus ideales? – dijo Lu

\- El primer ideal debe ser siempre Estados Unidos de América – dijo Catherine con voz fría –, y si Steve lo olvido deberá pagarlo


	3. Eliminando Problemas

Danny dormía boca abajo sobre su cama cuando besos suaves se esparcieron por toda su espalda haciéndolo sonreír en medio del sueño. Los besos descendieron por su espalda relajándolo completamente

\- Rachel – susurro sin abrir los ojos

\- No – susurro una voz varonil mientras mordía suavemente uno de sus muslos –, Steve…

\- Oh, que lastima – dijo Danny – entonces sigo durmiendo – y con un suspiro se acomodó nuevamente

\- ¿Cómo que sigues durmiendo? – dijo Steve algo molesto

\- Estaba soñando con nuestra noche de boda – dijo Danny sin abrir los ojos –, quizás si me apuro, llego a la luna de miel a tiempo – y giro la cabeza –. Aquella vez la pase tan bien

\- ¿Cómo que la pasaste bien? – siseo Steve

\- Ya sabes… – dijo Danny –, mucha… acción. Por favor no hagas ruido al salir

\- ¿Me estas echando de mi cama? – dijo Steve sorprendido

\- Te recuerdo que también es mía – dijo Danny echándose boca abajo –. Ahora se un buen Marine y déjame dormir – concluyo alzando un poco sus caderas mientras se removía

\- Ahp… No sé si sea saludable que duermas tanto – dijo con la vista fija en el trasero del rubio

\- Dormir siempre es bueno – dijo Danny sonriendo y mordiéndose su labio – además seguramente ya te vas a correr y yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer

\- ¿Y… si tuvieras algo mejor que hacer? – dijo Steve relamiéndose los labios

\- ¿Cómo que? – dijo Danny con voz seductora

\- Lo siento Danno – dijo Steve saltando hacia la cama haciendo gritar a Danny en medio de una carcajada – pero no puedo permitir que duermas tanto

\- ¿Y cómo piensas impedirlo? – dijo Danno de manera coqueta mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Marine

\- Quizás distrayéndote así – susurro Steve mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura y le besaba el cuello dando pequeñas mordidas

Lentamente empezó a besarle el cuello mientras le abría la camisa a medida que se acostaba sobre él. Gemidos suaves se escapaban y todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a tener al hombre que amaba dispuesto a poseerlo en ese preciso instante

\- No creo – dijo Danny cerrando sus ojos y dándole mayor acceso – que esto sirva. Aún estoy pensando en… ¡Dios! – grito Danny cuando de un solo movimiento Steve le quito su pantalón junto a la ropa íntima y sin darle oportunidad empezó a meterse el miembro de Danny a la boca. – Es… pe…ra… – suplico el rubio mientras lo detenía – De… tente…

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Steve volviendo a besarle el cuello

\- ¿Escuchas?– dijo Danny

\- ¿Qué tengo que escuchar? – dijo Steve – todo está en…

\- Exacto – dijo Danny – ¿no te parece raro?

De un salto ambos estuvieron de pie y con sus armas en las manos. Con una agilidad sin precedente Steve se colocó sus pantalones, mientras Danny tardo algo mas pero sin bajar el arma ni un instante. Steve le hizo una seña y Danny asintió. Salieron sigilosamente justo cuando Grace salía de su recamara. Hacía que Steve le hizo una seña y la chica volvió a entrar deprisa y se metió debajo de la cama. Steve siguió hasta las escaleras cuando escucho tiros en la parte derecha de la casa.

\- Cúbreme – dijo Steve

\- No vayas a… – dijo Danny cuando Steve bajo de un salto a la planta baja – Nunca va aprender a usar las escaleras

\- ¡Danno! – dijo Steve en voz baja

Steve llego a la cocina cuando Wo Fat forcejaba en el suelo con alguien, mientras un guardaespaldas apuntaba a otra persona directo a la cabeza

\- No te muevas Chin – ordeno Steve

\- Steve… – dijo Danny –, aquí no

\- Wo – dijo Steve – llévatelos. Danny y yo ya vamos

\- Tan cobardes eres que no me das el tiro aquí mismo y acabas con esto, traidor – dijo Chin

\- Y tú Danny – dijo Kono – ¿Cómo pudiste prestarte a esto? Le robaste a Rachel sus hijos

\- También son míos – dijo Danny –, y los he criado muy bien, te lo aseguro

\- ¿Qué le dijiste a Grace para que no pregunte por su madre? – dijo Chin

\- Mis hijos tienen madre – dijo Steve abrazando a Danny – no te preocupes por eso

\- Están enfermos – dijo Kono

\- Papi – dijo Charlie detrás de la puerta –, papi tengo hambre y Grace…

\- Volvamos al cuarto ahora mismo – exigió la chica –. Papá lo dijo

\- No te creo – dijo Charlie –. Eres mandona como papá y mentirosa como papi

\- Le diré a Danno que le dijiste mentiroso – dijo Grace

\- No te va creer – dijo Charlie

\- Soy su princesa – dijo Grace sonriendo – ¿lo recuerdas?

\- Abusas de tu poder solo porque eres una ninja loca como papá – dijo Charlie y Danny miro furioso a Steve que movió negativamente la cabeza – ¿Qué diría papi si supiera que papá te enseña a escondida a dar patadas voladoras?

\- Cállate – exigió la chica – que yo también los he visto entrenar cuando no vas con Danno al súper a comer

\- Shhh – dijo Charlie – si papá se entera que voy a comer con papi a escondida…

\- Te deja de dar los video juego semanales a escondida de Danno – dijo Grace

\- ¿Le das videos a escondidas a Charlie después que dijimos que serían solo uno por mes? – siseo Danny en voz baja

\- Grace exagera – dijo Steve y Danny cruzo los brazos –, tal vez le di uno extra en su cumpleaños…, y otro en nuestro aniversario…, y otro en el de mis papás…, y otro en… en cambio tú lo llevas a comer comida basura

\- Ya cállate – siseo Danny –. Wo Fat encárgate por favor

\- No soy una maldita niñera – dijo este y tanto Steve y Danny lo miraron –. Después no se quejen si sus hijos saben cosas que no deberían saber – y salió

\- ¿Un asesino es el niñero de tus hijos? – dijo Kono sorprendida

\- ¿Te interesa el puesto? – dijo Steve

\- ¿De qué hablas, animal? – dijo Danny y Steve hizo una seña por lo que los guardaespaldas le pusieron a ambos Cinco Cero cloroformo en la nariz

En su cuarto de hotel, Rachel revisaba su correo electrónico. Acababa de recibir un e-mail del muchacho con el que supuestamente su hija tenía un romance. Según el chico Grace les había dicho que estaban en Paris, pero que en unos días regresarían. Sabía que debía volver a Hawaii. Tenía una familia que atender. Pero no podía dejar de lado que estaba aún paso de recuperar a sus hijos. Tomaría tiempo para que Charlie la aceptase tal vez, pero estaba que Grace sería una gran ayuda. Cuando sus hijos estuviesen nuevamente en casa podría por fin volver a tener una vida tranquila.

Sonrió acostándose y cerrando los ojos. Pronto tendría nuevamente a su familia completa y segura en casa, solo debía esperar un poco más

Kono y Chin estaban sentados y amarrados cada uno a su silla en el sótano de la casa, custodiados por varios hombres armados a pesar de que los cinco ceros seguían bajo los efectos del cloroformo. Steve y Danny entraron al lugar

\- Despiértenlos – ordeno Danny y los guardaespaldas les echaron agua por lo que ambos reaccionaron

\- Bienvenidos a nuestro hogar – dijo Steve –, esperamos que también sea el de ustedes

\- ¿Cómo pudieron traicionar así sus ideales? – dijo Kono

\- No hemos traicionados nada – dijo Danny – seguimos siendo fiel a nuestra Ohana

\- ¿Ohana? – dijo Chin – ustedes olvidaron el significado de eso, cuando cruzaron la línea

\- ¿Qué línea? – dijo Steve – ¿Quién dijo hasta es lo bueno y hasta aquí lo malo?

\- Olvidaste tus principios – reprocho Cho

\- Mi principio y mi Ohana es este – dijo Steve abrazando a Danny por la cintura –, esta aquí

\- Danny – dijo Chin –, tú no eres así.

\- ¿Y como soy Chin? – dijo el rubio acercando una silla y sentándose frente a ellos – dime como soy

\- Eres un buen hombre que ama a sus hijos – dijo el Kono

\- Pero yo sigo amando a mis hijos – dijo Danny con una sonrisa – nunca he dejado de hacerlo

\- Pero al margen de la ley – dijo Chin

\- ¿Y que ley es la que limita el amor de un padre por su hijo? – dijo Steve

\- Tú no entiendes de eso – dijo Kono – porque simplemente no tienes hijos

\- ¿Y según tú, Grace y Charlie que son? – siseo Steve

\- Te diré mejor que no son – dijo Kono –, tus hijos

\- Mala respuesta – dijo Steve mientras impacta su puño contra la cara del que alguna vez fuera su amiga

\- No Steven – dijo Danny –, no hagas eso por favor. Después te manchas la ropa y sales de aquí diciendo que estas muy cansado para cambiarte, y Charlie hace preguntas que no se como responder

\- Lo siento Danno – dijo Steve dándole otro golpe en la cara a Chin – pero debemos trabajar

\- Cariño – dijo Danny –, eres el jefe de la Yakuza ¿Para que crees que son los hombres que Wo Fat contrata?

\- Déjame a mí, hermano – dijo Wo Fat –. Danny tiene razón. Charlie es demasiado curioso

\- Idéntico a Danno – dijo Steve sonriendo sacándose la camisa – jamás se queda callado

\- Oye, animal – sisea Danny sonrojado – ¿Qué crees que haces?

\- Dijiste que no puedo ensuciar la ropa – dijo Steve caminando hacia una esquina de la habitación y tomando un bate de béisbol –, ahora bien necesito que me cuenten un par de cosas. ¿Cómo supieron que estábamos vivos?

\- Chin, contesta – dijo Danny – ya sabes lo mal humorado que se pone cuando no le dan lo que quiere. Es un niño malcriado

\- Púdrete, McGarrett – fue toda la respuesta que recibió de parte del isleño

\- Mala respuesta – dijo Steve impactando el bate en las piernas del policía

\- ¡No! – grito Kono – Primo

\- Tranquila para también hay – dijo Danny poniéndole unos cables en diferentes partes de su cuerpo

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – dijo Chin angustiado

\- ¿Cómo supieron que estábamos vivos? – Danny repitió la pregunta

\- Suéltala – suplico Chin mientras Steve le hacia una descarga eléctrica a la chica

\- ¿Cómo supieron que estábamos vivos? – Danny repitió la pregunta

\- Alguien dijo haber visto a Danny en Creta – dijo Chin – y como Steve le disparo a dos turistas

\- Cuando me fugue – dijo Danny mirando a Steve

\- Cuando te perdiste, dirás – dijo Steve sarcásticamente

\- Jaja – dijo Danny en el mismo tono – que gracioso

\- ¿Porque no nos siguieron? – pregunto Steve pero ninguno contesta por lo que Danny golpea a Chin con el bate

\- ¡Porque no lo creímos! – grito Kono – ¡Porque no lo creímos! Por regla debimos investigar la explosión así fue que descubrimos que lo que encontramos en la casa no era el cuerpo ni de Danny y los niños

\- ¿Por qué cambiaron de idea? – dijo Danny

\- Al principio creímos que Danny estaba contigo a la fuerza – dijo Kono – ya que al parecer había intentado escapar varias veces

\- Ups – dijo Danny – lo siento

\- ¿Qué los hizo cambiar de idea? – dijo Steve

\- No lo hicimos – dijo Chin

\- ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Danny

\- Cuando te encañone en la casa – dijo Chin al Marine – el operativo no era para detenerte, sino para rescatar a Danny y a los niños

\- Cinco Cero al rescate – dijo Danny sonriendo – ¡Que tierno!

\- Pero nos sorprendiste a todos huyendo con Steve – dijo Kono

\- Chicos – dijo Wo Fat entrando –, tu padre esta intentando distraer a los niños, pero Charlie quiere verlos

\- ¿Padre? – dijo Chin sorprendido – ¿John está vivo también?

\- Ahora vamos Wo Fat – dijo Danny –, gracias

\- ¿Necesitan ayuda? – pregunto el hombre

\- No es necesario, hermano – dijo Steve poniéndole silenciador a su arma – ¿Quién quedo a cargo de Cinco Cero? – como Chin no responde le dispar a una de las rodillas de Kono que grita de dolor.

\- ¡Yo! – dijo Chin - ¡Yo! ¡Yo estoy a cargo!

\- ¿Quién esta a cargo mientras tú estás aquí? – dijo Danny

\- Catherine – dijo Chin y Danny miro a Steve

\- ¿Quién mas sabe sobre la operación? – dijo Steve molesto

\- Lou – dijo Chin –, ellos se unieron al equipo después que se fueron

\- Catherine – dijo Steve sonriendo – tengo muy buenos recuerdos suyos

\- ¿Perdón? – dijo Danny

\- ¿sigue soltera? – pregunto Steve

\- Estoy aquí. ¿me ves? – dijo Danny molesto

\- ¿Celoso? – dijo Steve sonriendo – tómalo como devolución a lo que me dijiste cuando despertamos – por lo Danny resoplo mirando hacia otro lado mientras Steve buscaba el celular de Chin y lo activaba

\- ¿Qué haces? – dijo Danny intrigado

\- Preparar una llamada – dijo Steve lanzándole el celular al rubio – graba

\- Listo – dijo el hombre un momento después

\- ¿Qué van a…? – decía Chin cuando un disparo le atravesó la sien

\- ¡Chin! – gritaba Kono llorando – ¡Chin! ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Chin! – pero su llanto desesperado fue interrumpido cuando otra bala atravesó su cabeza.

\- Que Wo Fat se encargue de la repatriación – dijo Steve mientras Danny tecleaba en el celular – y de nuestro regreso a Wanning

\- La noticia le va encantar a monito – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- Eso me recuerda que debo amenazar a su disque novio – dijo Steve torciendo la boca mientras salían del lugar

\- Se va molestar contigo – dijo Danny


	4. Entre la Felicidad y los Problemas

El regreso a Wanning, una semana después, alegro mucho a Grace que a diferencia de la vez anterior estaba bastante animada. No dejaba de parlotear y bromear, cosas que le agrado bastante a los adultos ya que empezaban a temer por la nueva actitud de la chica, aunque dado su parecido a Steve ya hacia temer a mas de uno

Danny era otro bastante animado con el hecho de regresar a casa, ya que había dejado pendiente la remodelación de su yacusi. Steve le había dicho que no era necesario, pero el rubio había asegurado que eso lo decía porque no era él quien se lastimaba la espalda o rodillas en sus sesiones de pasión en es lugar.

Steve se enfrasco en una negociación para expandir sus negocios hacia Latinoamérica con la ayuda de los gobiernos de Colombia y Bolivia. No fue muy difícil mantener oculta su identidad. A pesar de los recelos de Steve, Grace llevo a su enamorado a la casa el siguiente fin de semana y el ex Marine tuvo que reconocer que el chico no era tan malo, aunque le ordeno a Charlie no perderlo de vista, por lo que gano un regaño de parte de Danny, y poco o nada le valió decir que solo cuidaba a su pequeña.

Ese día Grace había salido a pasear con Zachary al centro comercial, y a insistencia de Steve, Charlie los había acompañado. El pequeño rubio no despegaba los ojos de los adolescentes tal como su padre le había dicho

\- Richard ¿Por qué no vas un rato al parque? – dijo Zachary a Charlie

\- Mi papá dijo que te vigilara – dijo el niño sin despegarle la vista

\- Los guardaespaldas ya hacen eso – dijo Grace apretando los dientes

\- Pero el hombre de la casa soy yo cuando mis papás no están – dijo Charlie – y mis papás no están

\- Ni tampoco estamos en casa – dijo Grace

\- Claro… – dijo Charlie levantando un dedo –, ese no es el punto. Debo cuidarte cuando mis papás no estén – dijo el niño cruzando los brazos exactamente igual a Steve

\- Le diré a papi que comes golosinas a deshora – dijo Grace – y que papá te las da

\- No te creerá – dijo Charlie sonriendo

\- Pero al menos vigilara a papá – dijo Grace sonriendo – y cuando los atrape, porque lo hará, ¿sabes lo que pasara?

\- Mandara a papá a dormir al cuarto de huésped – dijo Charlie más blanco de lo normal – y ya no tendré dulces – susurro

\- ¿Iras al parque? – dijo Grace, por lo que Charlie clavo su mirada en el muchacho y se fue

\- Tu hermano es de temer – dijo Zachary bastante amedrentado

\- Le falta mucho por aprender – dijo Grace –, yo me parezco más a papá Alexander. En cambio Richard es idéntico a papá Ryan. Quizás por eso papá lo mima tanto – mientras se sentaban a beber un refresco

\- ¿Y a ti no te mima? – dijo Zachary curioso

\- Está esperando conocerte más para arrancarte la cabeza – dijo Grace sonriendo – ¿Tú que crees?

\- Creo que fue mala idea conocer a tus padres – dijo Zachary

\- Pensé que habías dicho que enfrentarías lo que fuera por mí – dijo Grace – incluso a un ex soldado norteamericano retirado, especializado en inteligencia militar, y armamento tanto de armas de grueso calibre como biológicas

\- Mmm – dijo el muchacho empezando a sudar – ¿inteligencia militar? ¿armas biológicas? Es broma ¿cierto?

\- No – dijo Charlie detrás de él ¿En qué momento se paró detrás suyo? – y papá podría haber sido un gran detective. No puedes engañarlo. Vine por mi refresco – dijo antes de irse de nuevo a jugar

\- Tu hermano exagera cierto – dijo el chico y Grace solo sonrió y siguió tomando su helado

Charlie se alejó un poco para ver una vitrina de juguetes, no es que deseara alguno, simplemente quería corroborar que no faltaba ninguno o si no se lo pediría esa misma noche a su padre, sabía que el castaño nunca le negaría nada, aunque obviamente Danno no debería enterarse de ello

\- ¿Quieres alguno? – le dijo una mujer sonriendo

\- No – dijo Charlie –, los tengo todos. Si me faltara alguno se lo diría a mi padre y problema resuelto

\- Pero yo te podría regalar uno – dijo la mujer –, el que tú quieras

\- ¿Eres como un hada madrina? – dijo Charlie

\- Algo así – dijo la mujer sonriendo

\- Dame un avión como el de papá – dijo el niño

\- No…, creo que no tengo esa magia – dijo la mujer sonriendo

\- Entonces no me sirves – dijo Charlie y se iba a alejar

\- Espera – suplico ella –. Yo… no te vayas

\- Yo quiero un avión como el de papá – dijo Charlie cruzando los brazos

\- ¿No prefieres un helado? – dijo ella

\- Ya comí uno – dijo Charlie

\- ¿No quieres otro, Charlie? – dijo la mujer sonriendo

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – dijo el niño dando un paso hacia atrás –. Ese nombre solo lo saben mis papás ¿eres de los malos?

\- No – dijo ella sonriendo –. Mira, yo soy… – pero el pequeño rubio salió corriendo – Charlie…

\- ¿Qué pasa Richard? – dijo Grace sorprendida cuando el niño llego asustado a su lado

\- ¡Me dijo Charlie! – dijo señalando hacia la mujer

\- Grace – dijo ella acercándose de prisa –. Mi amor – dijo sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos – por fin te encuen…

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo Zachary poniéndose de pie junto con Grace en el momento que los guardias aparecen a su lado

\- Nos vamos a casa ahora – dijo Grace

\- Hija – suplico la mujer llorando –, ¿no me recuerdas? – pero los niños se fueron de prisa

\- Papá – dijo después de teclear en su celular –. esta aquí. En Wanning

\- ¿De qué hablas, princesa? – dijo Steve revisando su correo electrónico

\- Ella sigue aquí – dijo Grace subiendo a la camioneta después que Charlie lo hiciera –, sabes de quien hablo – mientras se limpiaba rápidamente una lagrima

\- ¿Rachel está aquí? – dijo Steve poniéndose de pie justo cuando Danny entraba – ¿Dónde están? ¡Los quiero en la casa inmediatamente!

\- Estamos en camino – dijo ella cuando la camioneta arranco – En diez minutos llegamos

\- ¿Quién es ella, Grace? – dijo Charlie

\- Nadie – dijo la joven mirando hacia atrás y buscando a la mujer con la mirada

Steve colgó y miro angustiado al rubio que acababa de entrar y le acariciaba el rostro

\- ¿Qué pasa, cariño? – dijo Danny dulcemente

\- Me engaño – susurro Steve – ella me engaño

\- ¿De qué hablas, Steve? – dijo Danny preocupado

\- Rachel está aquí – dijo Steve – Grace la vio en el centro comercial al que fueron

\- ¿Cómo que la vio? – dijo Danny angustiado – ¿Y Charlie?

\- No lo sé – dijo Steve – Grace dijo que venían para acá

\- ¿Hablo con ella? – pregunto Danny nervioso

\- No lo sé – grito Steve

\- No me levantes la voz – exigió Danny

\- Disculpa – suplico Steve – disculpa. Estoy nervioso. Wo Fat – siseo saliendo del lugar con Danny pisándole los talones

\- Steve – suplicaba Danny – espera

Doris McGarrett tomaba el sol en la piscina mientras John leía un libro a su lado y su hijo adoptivo nadaba tranquilamente. De pronto vio a Steve salir de prisa de la casa y lanzarse a la piscina, mientras Danny lo llamaba desesperadamente intentando detenerlo. Steve sujeto al asiático por el cuello haciéndole una llave

\- ¡Steve! – exigía Danny a grito – ¡suéltalo! ¡Lo vas a matar! ¡Suéltalo!

\- ¡Steve! – gritaban tanto Doris como John

\- ¡Te dije que no quería a Rachel en el mismo continente que mi familia! – gritaba Steve mientras Wo Fat luchaba por su vida

\- Maldito animal – grito Danny – suéltalo

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo John cuando Wo Fat logro impactarle un golpe en la cara del ex Marine logrando que lo suelte

\- No te muevas, Steve – dijo Danny apuntándole

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hizo esta bestia? – dijo Steve lanzándose sobre su hermano, pero un balazo cerca suyo lo detuvo

\- Dije que no te movieras, Neanderthal – grito Danny

\- Alguien me puede explicar que le pasa a este cavernícola – dijo Wo Fat

\- Mejor dime tú a mí – grito Danny – ¿Por qué volvimos a Wanning si Rachel sigue aquí?

\- ¿Cómo que sigue aquí? – dijo Wo Fat sorprendido – yo la vi subir al avión

\- Entonces te arrancare los ojos – dijo Steve – ya no te sirven

\- Grace acaba de llamar porque la vio en el centro comercial – dijo Danny

\- Lo arreglare – dijo Wo Fat nervioso –, solo déjame cambiarme

\- ¡No harás nada! – dijo Danny con voz enérgica –. Primero quiero saber que hablo con Grace, y si Charlie se dio cuenta de algo

\- Cálmate hijo – dijo Doris

\- Si Grace los llamo – dijo John – es porque no ha hablado con ella. Cálmate

\- ¿Y si alcanzo hablar con ella? ¿o con Charlie? – dijo Danny

\- Si esa mujer hablo con mis hijos – sentencio Steve – yo te mato – y regreso a su oficina

Diez minutos después llego a la casa la camioneta en la que viajaban los niños, seguidas de la de sus guardaespaldas

\- Papi – dijo Charlie bajando deprisa y lanzando a los brazos del rubio – yo no le dije mi nombre. Te lo juro. Ella lo sabía. Me dijo Charlie

\- Perdón – dijo Grace nerviosa –. No la vi

\- Tranquila – dijo Steve abrazándola – todo está bien

\- ¿Por qué ella sabía mi nombre, papi? – dijo Charlie – y también sabia el de Grace. ¿Es de los malos? – Danny miro a Steve

\- No lo sé, Tigger – dijo Steve – no lo se

\- Vamos adentro – dijo Danny con Charlie en brazos

\- ¡Devuélveme a mis hijos! – grito Rachel entre risa y llanto bajándose de un taxi en la entrada – ¡Charlie! ¡Grace! ¡Soy yo! ¡Mamá!

\- Entren a la casa – dijo Steve

\- Ella no es mi mamá – dijo Charlie abrazándose al cuello de Danny cuando este lo alzo – tú eres mi mamá ¿verdad, papi? Di que es verdad

\- Claro que yo soy tu mamá – dijo Danny – Vamos. Grace ven conmigo

\- ¿Qué vas hacer? – pregunto la chica mirando a Steve

\- Monito – dijo Danny extendiendo su mano hacia la chica

\- Papá, ¿Qué vas hacer? – pregunto la chica mirando a Steve

\- Obedece a tu mamá – ordeno Steve. Y Danny, con la ayuda de los guardias, arrastro a su hija a la casa mientras cargaba a Charlie

\- ¡Papá, no! – suplicaba la chica llorando –. ¡No lo hagas!

\- ¡Ella es de los malos! – dijo Charlie escondiendo el rostro en el cuello de Steve

\- ¡Papá, no! – suplicaba la chica llorando –. ¡No lo hagas! ¡Papá! – la puerta se cerró en cuanto Danny la cruzo con sus hijos – abuela – dijo Grace en cuanto vio a la mujer – no quiero…

\- Tranquila – dijo Doris – todo va estar bien


	5. Reecontrando lo Perdido

Steve camino hacia la entrada lentamente seguido de sus guardaespaldas e hizo una seña para que abriesen las puertas de la casa, y en cuanto lo hicieron, Rachel se lanzó sobre el hombre y trato de golpearlo mientras lloraba desesperadamente. Cuatro años. Ese hombre le había robado cuatro años de su vida. Cuatro años de estar con sus hijos. De cuidarlos. De llevarlos al colegio. Arroparlos por las noches. Limpiar sus lágrimas y escuchar sus risas. Los cuatro años más largos y dolorosos de su vida. Y por más que lo deseaba no sabía qué hacer para matarlo

\- Devuélveme a mis hijos – suplicaba –. No volverás a saber de mí. Te lo juro

\- Ellos no son tus hijos – siseo Steve –. Sus padres somos Danny y yo. Nadie más. Regresa a Hawaii, a Nueva Jersey, a la luna, o donde sea que vivas, pero deja a mi familia en paz

\- No me iré a ningún lado sin mis hijos – grito la mujer – Grace, Charlie, hoy iremos a casa. Mamá lo promete

\- Cállate – siseo Steve levantando su polera lo suficiente para que se viera el arma que escondía bajo ella

\- No me intimidas – dijo Rachel –. Vine por mis hijos y no me iré sin ellos – ¡Grace! – dos patrullas policiales llegaron a la casa – ¡soy mamá, mi amor!

\- Señora Edwards – dijo el policía que bajo del lado del copiloto – por favor acompáñeme

\- ¡Se robó a mis hijos! – grito Rachel – a mis dos pequeños. Por favor ayúdeme – cae de rodillas frente al oficial – solo quiero a mis hijos

\- ¿De qué habla? – dijo el oficial sorprendido

\- De nada oficial – dijo Grace detrás de Steve, por lo que este vuelca a verlo sorprendido – ella es… – y todos la miran expectante con diferentes gestos en sus rostros –, en realidad fue, mi nana

\- Grace… – susurro Rachel

\- Ella enfermó hace tiempo – dijo la joven –. Acaba de escapar del psiquiátrico, pero mi papá prometió que se haría responsable ¿cierto papá?

\- Claro princesa – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Ven nana – dijo Grace tomando la mano de Rachel y llevándosela hacia atrás de la casa

\- Grace… – susurro la mujer

\- No digas nada – dijo ella. Al llegar a unos cuartos alejados de la casa principal la hizo pasar – aquí podremos conversar mientras los guardias se van

\- ¡Hija! – dijo Rachel abrazándola – mi niña hermosa. Te he extrañado tanto. Soy yo…

\- Tranquila mamá – dijo Grace llorando entre risas – tranquila

\- ¿Sabes quién soy? – dijo sonriendo – ¿lo sabes?

\- Claro que se quién eres Rachel – dijo Grace acariciándole el rostro – eres mi mamá, la madre de Charlie. La mujer que más amo en el mundo.

\- ¡Hija! – dijo Rachel emocionada – te prometo que nos iremos de aquí, te lo prometo

\- Esta es mi casa – dijo Grace sonriendo

\- No – dijo Rachel – no. Esta es la casa del hombre que te ha secuestrado por años a ti y a Charlie. Ahora nos iremos a casa

\- Mis hijos no saldrán de aquí – dijo Steve entrando con Danny e instintivamente Rachel la abrazo

\- Mamá – dijo Grace – tranquila. Gracias – mira a Steve – por… ya sabes

\- No te iras a ningún lado, jovencita – dijo Danny

\- Papá – dijo Charlie mientras entraba corriendo – quiero comer helado y la abuela no me lo da

\- El helado no es bueno – dijo Steve – te lo he dicho docena de veces

\- Pero es rico – dijo Charlie frunciendo las cejas – además tú también los comes a escondida de Danno

\- ¿Tú comes helado? – pregunto Danny sorprendido

\- No – dijo Steve al instante

\- Yo no miento – dijo Charlie cruzando los brazos.

\- Ok – dijo Danny – vamos amiguito. Podrás comer helado

\- Charlie – susurró Rachel

\- Tú eres la mentirosa del centro comercial – dijo el niño

\- Ve por tu helado, campeón – Steve

\- ¿Y puedo nadar en la piscina mientras lo como? – dijo Charlie

\- Yo también tengo una piscina en mi casa – dijo Rachel dando un paso hacía él – ¿no te gustaría conocerla?

\- No creo que sea tan grande como la mía – dijo Charlie mirándola de pies a cabeza – mi papá siempre nos da lo mejor

\- Si – dijo Rachel –, Danny siempre fue un buen padre

\- Danno no es mi papá – dijo Charlie – es mi mamá. Mia y de mi hermana Grace

\- ¿Tu… mamá? – repitió Rachel sorprendida

\- Si – dijo Charlie – es la mejor mamá de todo el mundo ¿verdad mami?

\- Si mi amor – dijo el rubio

\- Charlie, ve con tus abuelos – ordeno Steve

\- ¿Pero… y mi helado? – dijo el niño

\- Tu hermana te lo va dar – dijo Steve –. Grace, vayan a la piscina

\- Si papá – dijo la chica

\- Grace… – suplico Rachel –. Charlie, él no es tu mamá. Yo soy tu mama

\- Cállate – exigió Steve

\- Claro que Danno es mi mamá – dijo el niño angustiado – ¿Por qué dices que no? Yo no quiero otra mamá

\- Charlie escúchame – dijo Rachel mientras el lloraba abrazado a Danny

\- Escuchaste mal, enano – dijo Grace sonriendo – ella dijo nana, no mamá. ¿Ves? Por eso debes lavarte bien tus orejas cuando Danno te manda a bañarte

\- Yo me lavo – protesto el niño

\- Claro – dijo Grace en tono burlón – ¿y por eso escuchaste mamá en vez de nana, no?

\- Papi – protesto – me esta molestando

\- Ve con los abuelos – dijo Steve pero el niño se aferro al cuello de Danny – llévalo adentro

\- Prométeme que no tendré otra mamá – dijo el niño lloroso

\- Claro que no – dijo Steve besándole el cabello – Danno es tu única mamá

\- Vamos amiguito – dijo Danny y se va.

\- No por favor – dijo Grace cuando Rachel quiere hablar – déjalo ir.

\- ¡Es mi hijo! – dijo Rachel

\- No – dijo Grace suavemente –, no lo es. Es hijo de Steve y Danno. Déjalo ir

\- ¿Cómo me puedes pedir que…? – dijo Rachel sorprendida

\- Dame un minuto – dijo Grace dándole un beso –. Papá, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – dijo alejándose

\- Ni lo pienses Grace McGarrett – dijo Steve – la respuesta es un contundente…

\- Si – concluyo Grace –. ¿por favor? – suplico al ver la mirada del Marine –. Te prometo que después de hoy no volverás a saber de ella nunca más. Desaparecerá de nuestras vidas para siempre.

\- No Grace – dijo Steve contundente

\- Soy la única capaz de convencerla que estamos mejor contigo y con Danno que con ella – dijo la joven – confía en mi, por favor papá

\- No te quiero cerca de ella –dijo Steve pero Grace lo miro como Danny lo hacia cuando quería algo – Después de hoy nunca mas la veras

\- Te lo juro – dijo Grace sonriendo – al menos por un tiempo

\- ¿A que te refieres con "al menos por un tiempo"? – dijo Steve algo molesto

\- Llegara el día en que Charlie deberá saber la verdad – dijo Grace – y será por tu boca. Y yo me asegurare que sea así

\- ¿Me estas amenazando? – dijo Steve algo molesto

\- Te estoy demostrando con hechos que tan hija tuya soy – dijo Grace sonriendo –. Te amo papá. Y si hay algo de lo que nunca tendré ninguna duda es de que tú, y solo tú, eres mi padre, y Danno mí mamá

\- ¿Entonces para que necesitas hablar con ella? – dijo Steve angustiado

\- Porque sin ella – dijo Grace – yo no hubiese nacido, ni Charlie tampoco. Por favor. Dame una hora de llegada. Pon guardias. Vámonos de viaje de nuevo. Lo que quieras. Yo obedeceré

\- ¿Cómo sé que no te voy a perder? – dijo Steve – Eres la niña de mis ojos

\- Porque eres al único hombre que le puedo decir papá de corazón – dijo Grace –, porque fuiste tú quien me dio una Ohana real y me enseño su significado. Porque por mucho que ame a mi madre, este es mi lugar, mi Ohana

\- Wo Fat ira contigo – dijo Steve –, no es que dude…

\- Tío es una gran niñera – dijo Grace sonriendo

\- Ven aquí – dijo Steve abrazándola – te amo

\- Necesito un ultimo favor – dijo Grace y Steve respiro hondo

Danny jugaba con Charlie en la habitación del niño, cuando llamaron a la puerta

Catherine Rollins trabajaba en su oficina cuando levanto la vista y vio como Lou recibía una caja de manos del cartero antes que este se retirase

\- ¿Qué es eso, Lou? – dijo la mujer saliendo de su despacho

\- Es para ti, jefa – dijo el hombre entregándole un sobre que venia con el paquete

\- ¿haz sabido algo de Chin y Kono? – dijo la mujer

\- Aun no – dijo Lou – pero en cualquier momento

\- Olvídalo – dijo Catherine –, ya se donde están

\- Dios – dijo Lou mirando al interior de la caja

En la caja estaban las cabezas de ambos primos, cercenadas y sin ojos. Ambos volcaron la cara para no ver el espectáculo ante sus ojos. Catherine puso el video y las imágenes que pasaron solo aumentaron la rabia que sentía hacia el hombre que una vez había amado más que a su propia vida, ejecutaba a los isleños sin ningún tipo de remordimiento

Grace, Rachel y Steve conversaban en la terraza de la casa en un ambiente bastante tenso, cuando Danny entro cargando a Charlie y se sentó junto a Steve.

\- Campeón ¿ya esta mas tranquilo? – dijo Steve haciéndole una caricia en el rostro

\- No quiero otra mamá – dijo Charlie – córrela

\- Ya te explique que dijo nana – dijo Grace

\- No te creo – protesto Charlie

\- Yo… entendiste mal – dijo Rachel con la voz entre cortada –. Hace mucho, cuando eras un bebé, yo te cuidaba. Grace y tú me decían… nana.

\- Ella no vive aquí, Charlie – dijo Grace – solo vino de paseo, y quería saludarnos. Nada mas

\- Danno es mi mamá – dijo Charlie receloso

\- Lo se – susurro Rachel mientras sus lagrimas caían –, lo se

\- Dale un beso – dijo Grace

\- No – dijo Charlie molestó

\- Por favor – suplico Grace – solo un beso.

\- No – repitió el niño – ella quiso ser mi mamá y no me gusta

\- Hey, amiguito – dijo Steve cargándolo en brazos – claro que Danno es tu mamá. No ves que eres igual de apuesto que él. Y ya tienes su tamaño enorme

\- No –, dijo Charlie – yo me parezco a ti

\- Por supuesto, eres mi hijo – dijo Steve

\- Entonces yo seré grande y guapo – dijo Charlie

\- Muchas gracias – dijo Danny mientras Steve y Grace reían – ya no te voy a invitar mis malasadas

\- Papá dice que hacen daño – dijo el niño

\- Pero bien que te comes las mías ¿no? – dijo Danny

\- Es mentira, papá – se defendió el pequeño – no le creas

\- Te creo si le das un beso a la señora – dijo Steve señalando a Rachel

\- Ella es mentirosa – dijo Charlie

\- Un beso – dijo Steve –, así, chiquitito

\- No – dijo Charlie

\- ¿Ni por mi? – dijo Danny

\- ¿O por mí? – dijo Steve bajándolo

\- Pero Danno es mi única mamá – dijo Charlie mirando a Rachel

\- Lo se – susurro ella mientras sus lágrimas caían – ¿Te puedo alzar? – Charlie miro a Steve que asintió y Rachel lo cargo antes de romper en llanto – ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto el niño intrigado

\- Porque te extrañaba mucho – dijo Rachel entre sollozó

\- Cuando yo estoy triste mi mami me da besitos – dijo el niño – dile a tu mamá que te bese y se te va pasar

\- Dale tu un besito, Tigger – dijo Danny y el niño obedeció

\- ¿Te dicen Tigger? – pregunto Rachel sonriendo

\- Solo mis papás – dijo Charlie

\- ¿Y yo no puedo? – dijo la mujer acariciándole el rostro

\- No – dijo el niño tratando de zafarse – suéltame

\- No, espera – suplico Rachel pero el niño corrió a los brazos de Steve que lo sentó en su regazo

\- Nosotras nos vamos – dijo Grace abrasando a su madre, mientras Rachel se cubría la boca llorando

\- Wo Fat ira contigo – dijo Steve

\- Gracias – dijo Grace sonriendo triste

\- Hija, yo… – dijo Steve

\- Te amo papá – dijo Grace –. Confía en mí, todo estará bien. Vamos nana

\- Grace, espera – dijo Danny –. Cariño… – dijo mirando a Steve

\- Vamos a la piscina, Tigger – dijo Steve cargándolo y saliendo mientras el niño gritaba emocionado

\- Se que debes odiarme mas que a nada – dijo Danny –, y creme, yo también lo hago. Creo que si las cosas hubiesen sido al revés, yo tampoco te perdonaría. Espero que algún día tu herida se sane

\- Eso solo pasara cuando tenga a mis hijos de nuevo – siseó Rachel

\- Yo no decidí que las cosas pasaran así – dijo Danny

\- ¿Y quien lo hizo? – dijo entre dientes

\- Lo único que te puedo prometer es que los cuidare con mi vida – dijo Danny

\- Para mi – dijo Rachel dándole una bofetada – tu vida no vale nada – y salió seguida de Grace


	6. Traiciones y Lealtades

El hotel en el que Rachel se estaba hospedando no era de lujo ni nada por el estilo. Grace miro todo a su alrededor con gran curiosidad. Desde que ella lograba recordar siempre había vivido entre comodidades. Cuando vivía en Hawaii, Stand había procurado que tanto ella como su madre tuviesen de lo bueno lo mejor. Cuando se habían ido a vivir con Steve, el hombre los había convertido a su hermano y a ella en auténticos príncipes que solo les bastaba pensar vagamente en algo para tenerlo. Grace no recordaba algún capricho que no se le hubiese sido cumplido, por lo tanto un hostal de carretera como aquel no se comparaba nisiquiera a la mala racha que Danny había cruzado cuando lo desalojaron de su departamento

\- Se que es humilde comparado con… – dijo Rachel

\- No te preocupes – dijo Grace sonriendo – cuéntame de ti ¿Qué ha pasado en tu vida? ¿Cómo esta Stand?

\- Bien – dijo Rachel acariciándole el dorso de la mano – ha sido un gran apoyo todos estos años. Aunque hubo una época dura para ambos

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Grace

\- Después de… – sus lágrimas cayeron – caí en una depresión y… las cosas se pusieron difíciles entre nosotros. Incluso nos separamos un tiempo. Yo volví a Nueva Jersey. Viví con los abuelos unos meses. Nos vimos un día por casualidad. Estaba destrozada. El juntó lo pedazos y…

\- Tranquila mamá – dijo Grace abrazándola

\- No te quiero volver a perder – dijo Rachel aferrándola a su pecho

\- Nunca me vas a perder – susurró la chica

\- ¿Por que Charlie repetía que Danny era su madre? – dijo Rachel

\- Porque creció llamándolo así – dijo Grace –. Cuando Steve… nos secuestro, me enseño a decirle papá a él y mamá a Danno. También fueron tiempo difíciles para nosotros. Peleaban mucho. Danny quería que volviéramos contigo. Un día la policía entro a la casa, así que tuvimos que huir. En esa fuga hicieron las pases – dijo sonriendo – y todo cambio. Danno odiaba que le digamos mamá, así que paso a ser papi y Steve papá. Pero cuando las cosas van mal, cuando tenemos miedo, Charlie y yo corremos donde mamá Danno. Es… nuestra mamá.

\- ¿Steve secuestro a Danno? – dijo Rachel – Kono dijo…

\- Desde afuera las cosas no se vieron como realmente eran – dijo Grace –. Mientras menos sepas de esto será mejor para tu seguridad

\- En unas horas todo acabara – dijo Rachel sonriendo – todo estará bien.

\- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Grace sorprendida

\- Hable con la embajada – dijo Rachel – asaltaran la casa y traerán a Charlie, entonces…

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – dijo Grace sorprendida

\- Toda estará bien – dijo Rachel – ya todo termino

\- Maldición – grito Grace corriendo hacia la puerta – ¡Tío! ¡Tío! ¡Tío!

\- No te preocupes… - dijo la mujer intentando tranquilizarla

\- ¡Tío! ¡Tío! – gritaba

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Wo Fat entrando de prisa

\- ¡Nos denuncio! – grito Grace aterrada – ¡van por mis papás!

\- ¿Que? – dijo el hombre sacando su celular y marcando – Steve, escúchame, salgan de… – pero una explosión corto la comunicación – ¡Steve!

\- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Grace

\- Nos vamos ahora – dijo Wo Fat agarrando a la chica de la mano

\- No – grito Rachel sujetándola de la muñeca – tú te vienes a casa conmigo

HORAS ANTES

Charlie jugaba a los indios en su habitación con Danny cuando la puerta se abrió

\- ¡Papá! – dijo el niño corriendo hacia Steve

\- Aloha – dijo alzándolo en brazos

\- ¿quieres jugar con mi mamá y conmigo? – dijo el niño

\- Claro – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Voy a traerte un sombrero – dijo el pequeño rubio

\- ¿Y Grace? – dijo Danny cuando Steve se sentó detrás suyo y lo recargó contra su espalda contra él

\- Nos alcanzara en el aeropuerto – dijo Steve

\- ¿Qué tiempo estaremos fuera? – quiso saber Danny

\- El resto del verano – dijo Steve besándole el cuello

\- Mmm – dijo Danny cerrando los ojos – se siente tan bien

\- Y si llamamos a la niñera y nosotros vamos a la recámara – dijo Steve – se sentirá mucho mejor

\- ¿Tú crees? – dijo Danny

\- Estoy completamente seguro de eso – dijo Steve colando su mano bajo la camisa del rubio

\- Te recuerdo que tu hijo está justo en frente de nosotros – dijo Danny estremeciéndose ante el tacto

\- A mi hijo le encanta ver que sus padres se aman tanto – susurro Steve en el oído del rubio logrando que se estremezca completamente pero alguien se aclaró la garganta a su lado sobresaltando a la pareja

\- ¿Molesto? – dijo John sonriendo

\- ¡No! ¡Sí! – dijeron ambos hombres en diferentes tonos

\- En realidad – dijo Steve poniéndose de pie –, Danny tiene razón, eres muy oportuno. Cuida a Charlie. Y tú ven conmigo – dijo Steve saliendo de prisa y llevándose al ex detective con él

\- ¿Por qué mi papá se llevó a mi mamá? – dijo Charlie frunciendo las cejas

\- Van a trabajar – dijo John sonriendo con picardía

\- No me gusta que trabajen tanto – dijo el niño frunciendo las cejas y cruzando los brazos exactamente igual a Steve

Corriendo de la mano por los pasillos de la casa parecían dos adolescentes en su primera cita, aunque en el caso de ellos, todos decían que eran unos eternos adolescentes debido a como manejaban su relación

Entraron a la habitación en medio de carcajadas y Steve no perdió tiempo en abrazarlo por la espalda mientras saltaba su cuello sin piedad. Gemidos sin control se escaparon de la boca del más bajo cuando fue arrojado a la cama. Cuando quiso levantarse fue acorralado por el ex Marine que se acomodó sobre él y ataco sus labios sin darle tregua mientras le arrancaba la ropa rompiéndola en el trayecto

\- Tranquilo Marino – dijo Danny sonriendo – me gusta mi ropa

\- Y a mí me gusta más esto – dijo Steve abrazándolo por la cintura mientras le besaba el cuello y el pecho

\- Tranquilo animal – decía Danny con los ojos cerrados entre jadeos

\- No – gruño Steve arrancándole los pantalones y metiéndose en la boca el miembro del rubio haciéndolo saltar – te amo. Me vuelves loco – decía en las pocas oportunidades que su boca estuvo libre

\- En… entonces… ah… – grito Danny – demuéstralo

Steve sin más lo giro boca abajo y levanto las caderas. Algo húmedo entro entre las piernas de Danny, lanzando su cabeza a lugares a los que solo lograba llegar entre los brazos del moreno. La lengua fue remplazada por algo grueso que se abría paso para llegar a sus entrañas mismas. No era consiente como sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas blancas completamente deshechas bajo su cuerpo sudoroso que recibía cada estocada. Él solo tenía una cosa en mente, al hombre que amaba, aquel hombre que lo secuestro, le mintió, lo humillo y aun así jamás dejo de amar

El sueño los venció totalmente cerca de la una de la madrugada. Las emociones que les dejo la visita de Rachel sumada a sus muestras de afecto recientes y la adrenalina que le traía un niño pequeño y una hija adolescente. Lo despertó el sonido de su celular. Lo tomo sin abrir los ojos y sin soltar el cuerpo del rubio que gruño por bajo exigiendo seguir durmiendo

\- Steve, escúchame, salgan de… – dijo Wo Fat pero una explosión lo hizo perder el teléfono

\- ¡Mami! – grito Charlie

\- Charlie – dijeron ambos hombres corriendo hacia la habitación del pequeño y lo encontraron llorando debajo de la cama

\- Amiguito – dijo Danny abrazándolo – estoy aquí, tranquilo

\- Tengo miedo – dijo llorando el niño

\- No pasa nada, campeón – dijo Steve –. son juegos artificiales. Mamá y tú van a ir a ver cómo están los abuelos y después van a ir a dar un paseo ¿sí? – se escucharon ráfagas de balas y Charlie escondió su carita en el cuello de su padre –. Danno, intenta llegar a la cochera y vayan a nuestro lugar

\- No – dijo Danny con voz segura – no te voy a dejar solo

\- Necesito que saques a Charlie de aquí – dijo disparando y alcanzando a dos agentes

\- ¡Son mucho! ¡No podrás solo! – dijo Danny intentando calmar el llanto del niño

\- Wo Fat fue el que me llamo para advertirme – dijo Steve – Rachel nos denuncio

\- Pero ella estaba… – dijo Danny –, tengo que ir por Grace

\- Llama a Wo Fat – dijo Steve – y llévate a los niños a la casa tres. Yo los alcanzare allá – dijo Steve tomándole la cara de Danny y besándolo apasionadamente –, te amo. Cuida a mamá por mi ¿sí? – dijo besando al niño

\- Pero tengo miedo – dijo Charlie entre sollozos

\- Pero los campeones – dijo Steve – vencen sus miedos y cuidan a sus mamás

\- ¡Yo soy un campeón! – dijo Charlie

\- Váyanse – dijo Steve

\- Te amo – susurro Danny y se salió de la habitación mientras Steve disparaba por la ventana


	7. Bajo Fuego

Danny salió del lugar llevando a Charlie en brazos sin poder evitar que sus lágrimas cayesen. No quería dejar atrás al hombre que amaba, pero no podía poner en riesgos a sus hijos, era algo que Steve nunca le perdonaría.

\- Danny – dijo Doris cuando vio al rubio entrando a la cocina con Charlie en brazo

\- Comunícate con Grace o Wo Fat – dijo Danny entregándole al niño – y diles que nos veremos en el aeropuerto. Steve y yo cubriremos su salida

\- Ven con nosotros – dijo John

\- No – dijo el rubio –, debo ayudar a Steve. Pon a salvo a mis hijos por favor. Yo salvare al tuyo – y una bomba se escucho cerca

\- Vámonos – dijo Doris

\- ¡Mami! – grito llorando Charlie – ¡No! ¡Yo quiero ir con mi mamá! ¡Papá dijo debo cuidar a mi mamá! – pero Danny ya se había ido

Steve disparaba desde el balcón de la habitación que era de Grace, ya que era la que les daba mejor panorama de los jardines de la casa. Había dado instrucciones para que su familia fuera sacada del país inmediatamente y puestos a salvo. Su hermano llevaría a Grace directamente al aeropuerto y allí tomarían un avión rumbo a Bejín, donde esperarían hasta que las cosa se calmasen un poco. Si Grace tenia razón y Rachel los había denunciado, haría que esa mujer se arrepintiese hasta de haber nacido. La odiaba, si. Había hecho sufrir a Danno y nunca se lo perdonaría, pero si ella tenia algo que ver con lo que estaba pasando se arrepentiría hasta de haber nacido.

Vio una camioneta salir a toda velocidad de la casa, y salió de la recamara, bajaba las escaleras cuando un pelotón encabezado por Catherine, la mujer había obtenido en tiempo record una orden para cruzar el planeta y tomar la mansión de los McGarrett por asalto después de la llegada de las cabezas de Kono y Chin al cuartel de Cinco Cero. La mujer había jurado atraparlo y lo llevarlo a Estados Unidos como el desertor que era, así fuese lo último que hiciera.

\- No te muevas, McGarrett – dijo la militar apuntándole directo a la cabeza

\- Catherine, es un gusto verte – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Para mi es la peor de las decepciones – dijo la mujer – traicionaste a tu país por una basura que lo único que hace es abrirte las piernas de par en par

\- ¿Con envidia? – dijo Steve con arrogancia

\- No lo lograras – dijo la teniente –, no te matare. Un tribunal militar te juzgara como corresponde y pagaras por tus crímenes

\- Me vas a disculpar – dijo Steve – pero tengo una familia que cuidar. Mis hijos no se duermen si no los acuesto personalmente. Y Danno enfurece si Charlie no va temprano a la cama

\- ¡Danno! ¡Danno! ¡Siempre Danno! – grito Catherine – ¿Qué tiene él que yo no te allá dado?

\- Soy mas apuesto – dijo Danny a sus espaldas y un disparo retumbo en el lugar segundos después Catherine caía muerta con un balazo que le atravesaba la cabeza

\- ¿Y los niños? – dijo Steve cuando Danny se corrió a abrazarse a él

\- Están con tus padres – dijo Danny

\- Hay que salir de… – decía cuando una bala perdida se impacto en mitad de su pecho

\- ¡Steve! – grito Danny cuando la vista del ex comandante se fijo en un punto inexistente antes de que sus ojos se cerraban mientras se desplomaba en el suelo – ¡No Steve! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡No me dejes! ¡por favor! – sus lágrimas caían sin control

\- Señor… – dijeron tres hombres llegando corriendo

\- Ayúdenme – ordeno Danny – debemos llegar al aeropuerto

Entre todos alzaron a Steve y corrieron hacia el estacionamiento. Los subieron al todoterreno del comandante y salieron a toda velocidad rumbo al aeropuerto. Danny sabia que cada minutos que pasaba era vital y le podía costar la vida del moreno, así que pisó el acelerador a fondo, debía sacar a Steve de esa así como el ex marine lo había sacado a él de tantas. No perdería al amor de su vida ese día

La distancia entre su casa y el hangar privado era de diez minutos, pero él la hizo lo hizo en tres, de algo debían servir los mas de diez años al lado de un amante de la velocidad. Al llegar al aeropuerto subieron a Steve al avión

\- ¡Steve! ¡Papá! – gritaron al mismo tiempo los niños y los McGarrett mientras Danny y Wo Fat acomodaban al herido en un asiento

\- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! – gritaba Charlie llorando mientras Grace lo abrazaba y Danny abría de u tirón la camisa de su pareja que sorpresivamente abrió los ojos

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? – dijo el Marine desorientado

\- ¡Animal! – dijo Danny abrazándose a él mientras empezaba a llorar – ¡me asustaste!

\- Lo siento – dijo Steve cuando sus hijos se lanzaron hacia él para abrazarlo –. Estoy bien. Estoy bien.

\- Creí que… – dijo Charlie aferrándose a Steve

\- Tu Ohana es todo – dijo Steve mostrando el dije en forma de corazón que Danny y los niños le habían regalado hacia unos años con esa inscripción, en donde la bala impacto

\- Perdón – dijo Grace obrándose también a él mientras Doris se abrazaba a John llorando en silencio – fue ella. Fue Rachel. Perdóname papá.

\- ¿Estas segura, monito? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Ella nos denuncio – dijo Grace desesperada

FLASHBACK

\- Desde afuera las cosas no se vieron como realmente eran – dijo Grace –. Mientras menos sepas de esto será mejor para tu seguridad

\- En unas horas todo acabara – dijo Rachel sonriendo – todo estará bien.

\- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Grace sorprendida

\- Hable con la embajada – dijo Rachel – asaltaran la casa y traerán a Charlie, entonces…

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – dijo Grace sorprendida

\- Todo estará bien – dijo Rachel – ya todo termino

\- Maldición – grito Grace corriendo hacia la puerta – ¡Tío! ¡Tío! ¡Tío!

\- No te preocupes… - dijo la mujer intentando tranquilizarla

\- ¡Tío! ¡Tío! – gritaba

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Wo Fat entrando de prisa

\- ¡Nos denuncio! – grito Grace aterrada – ¡van por mis papás!

\- ¿Qué? – dijo el hombre sacando su celular y marcando – Steve, escúchame, salgan de… – pero una explosión corto la comunicación – ¡Steve!

\- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Grace angustiada

\- Nos vamos ahora – dijo Wo Fat agarrando a la chica de la mano

\- No – grito Rachel sujetándola de la muñeca – tú te vienes a casa conmigo

\- Suéltame – exigió Grace zafándose

\- Cielo – dijo Rachel suavemente – soy tu…

\- No – interrumpió Grace –, Charlie tiene razón. Danno es mi madre y Steve mi padre. Tú no eres nada nuestro

\- No digas eso – suplico la mujer

\- Si a mi familia le pasa algo… – dijo Grace – no habrá rincón, no habrá lugar donde no te alcance y te lo haga pagar

\- Ese hombre te enveneno en… – dijo Rachel

\- ¡Ese hombre es mi padre! – grito Grace – ¡Y Danno mi única madre! Así que reza, reza Rachel, porque no les pase nada – sentencio la chica –, porque si algo le pasa a un solo miembro de mi familia, sabrás porque todos dicen que soy exactamente igual a mi padre, Steve McGarrett. Vámonos – ordeno saliendo deprisa

\- No te muevas – ordeno Rachel y cuando Grace y Wo Fat se volvieron a verla, Rachel les apuntaba con un revolver

\- ¿Me dispararas? – dijo Grace acercándose

\- No lo hagas, Grace – exigió Rachel

\- ¿Me dispararas? – dijo Grace colocándose junto frente al caño del arma

\- ¡No te acerques! – exigió Rachel pero con una patada al arma Grace la desarmo sin lastimarla y con un rápido movimiento tomo el arma para apuntar a su madre

\- No vuelvas a buscarme ni a mi ni a mi hermano – ordeno Grace – porque hoy detuve a papá de que te mate, pero no se podre hacerlo una segunda vez, o peor aun, no se si quiera detenerlo

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo Rachel sorprendida

\- Hoy cuando fuiste a nuestra casa – dijo Grace – papá estaba dispuesto a matarte por como alteraste a Charlie, pero por consideración a mí que te recuerdo, no lo hizo. Pero si a mi mamá o Charlie le pasa algo, te casara y no podrás esconderte. ¿Y sabes cuál es la mejor parte? – dijo con una sonrisa cruel – disfrutare ayudarle

\- Grace – dijo Wo Fat y salieron lo más rápido que pudieron

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Steve y Danny se miraban entre si completamente atónitos, mientras John y Doris escuchaban todo mortalmente serios.

\- En un rato llegaremos a Uganda – dijo Wo Fat – Mery ya hizo los arreglos

\- Gracias hermano – dijo Steve –, por todo

\- Ohana – dijo el hombre

\- Mamá… – dijo Steve

\- ¿Quién quiere una taza gigante de chocolate? – dijo Doris poniéndose de pie

\- ¡Yo! – dijeron Wo Fat, Charlie y John al mismo tiempo

\- Entonces andando – dijo Doris y se fueron al otro extremo del avión

\- Yo… – susurro Grace

\- Perdóname monito – dijo Steve – todo esto es mi culpa. Lo hizo mi egoísmo

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – dijo Grace sorprendida –. ¡ella nos…!

\- Ella solo quería recuperar lo que yo le robe – dijo Steve abrazando a la chica –. Tú eras grande. Tú sabes lo que hice, princesa. Me equivoque y Danno me lo dijo todo el tiempo. Pero mi egoísmo fue más grande. Creí que la única forma de tenerlo era a la fuerza, nunca me imaginé que me amara. Y estaba convencido que si también los traía a ti y a Charlie lo retendría

\- Lo hiciste – dijo Danny

\- Perdóname – suplico Steve

\- ¿Por amarnos? – dijo Grace - ¿por eso pides perdón? ¿te arrepientes?

\- Claro que no – dijo Steve abrazándola

\- Qué bueno – dijo Grace – porque yo no me arrepiento de que seas mi papá. Mi único papá. Perdona Danno – dijo mirando al rubio – pero…

\- Yo soy tu mamá – dijo este sonriendo

\- Perdóname – suplico la chica

\- Ya paso – dijo Steve sonriendo –. Y un par de bombas no los librara de mi – y los tres rieron – quiero mi parte de helado

\- ¿Desde cuándo comes helado? – dijo Danny frunciendo el ceño

\- Que no asalte el refrigerador por las noches – dijo Steve – no significa que no coma

\- Yo no asalto el refrigerador por las noches – protesto Danny

\- Nunca dije que fueras tú – dijo Steve sonriendo abrazándolo por la cintura – te amo

\- Y yo a ti – dijo Danny para luego besarlo. Grace tomo eso como señal para ir por su helado

\- Grace – dijo John en cuanto se acercó dónde estaban junto al resto de su familia – ¿estás bien? – y esta asintió nerviosa – entonces ven y dale un abrazo a tu viejo abuelo

\- Te quiero – dijo la chica sonriendo y abrezándose a él

\- Me voy a poner celosa – dijo Doris y la chica también la abrazándola

Danny y Steve compartían un beso dulce cargado de todos los sentimientos que se expresan a diario. Una vez más su amor había estado a pruebas y una más habían comprado que su relación era cien por ciento real y a prueba de todo


	8. Una Ohana Diferente

En su cuarto de hotel, Rachel Edward, lloraba desconsoladamente tirándolo todo a su alrededor. Había perdido a sus hijos definidamente. Grace lo había dejado claro. Pero como le podían pedir no luchar por dos de las personas que más amaba en el mundo. Lo peor de todo era que algo muy dentro suyo sabía que su hija cumpliría su amenaza. Charlie, Charlie era un completo desconocido. ¿Qué hacer? Y allí estaba nuevamente el dolor. Hacía tiempo que sabía que su desesperación por encontrar a su ex marido no era solamente por recuperar a sus hijos. Lo quería todo. Quería a Danny devuelta en su vida. Y hervía de celos de saber que ahora estaba en brazos de un hombre, feliz, sin pensar en ella. Había hecho siempre las cosas equivocadas en su vida y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Lo había perdido todo

Como cada madrugada, Danny sonreía entre sueños sintiendo como un brazo se envolvía en su cintura mientras otra mano le acariciaba los muslos. Unos besos se esparcieron por su espalda. Suavemente su cuello sintió pequeñas mordidas lo excitaban y un quejido bajo se escapó de sus labios

\- Déjame dormir – dijo Danny

\- Nadie te lo impide – dijo Steve bajando un poco el pantalón y dándole una suave mordida en los glúteos

\- Steve – dijo Danny girándose

\- ¿Qué? – dijo el ex Marine antes de meterse en la boca el miembro del rubio

\- ¡Dios! – grito Danny abriendo los ojos de par en par

\- ¡Y esto apenas empieza! – dijo Steve colocando las piernas de su pareja en sus hombros para meterle suavemente un dedo el trasero. – Relájate – le susurró al oído mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja, ya que era la zona erógena del rubio – esto apenas comienza

Las manos de Danny se aferraron al cuello del ex teniente mientras se mordía los labios para no gritar. Las manos de Steve le sujetaron las caderas para sujetarlo a la cama mientras su boca envolvía la hombría del rubio. La lengua subía y bajaba por ese pedazo de carne llevándolo a la locura total, pero justo antes de llegar al clímax Steve se incorporó para mirarlo con una sonrisa lobuna.

\- ¡No me dejaras así! – dijo Danny mirándolo molesto

\- ¿Y cómo lo evitaras, mi niña mala? – dijo Steve con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios

\- Niña mala ¿eh? – dijo Danny – abrazándose a su cuello y haciéndolo girar de tal manera que Danny quedo encima del moreno – ¿quieres ver que tan niña mala puedo llegar a ser?

\- Muero por ver eso – dijo Steve sonriendo y viendo como Danny se situaba sobre él

\- ¿Me estas desafiando? – dijo Danny con picardía antes de sentarse en la hombría del Marine arrancándole un grito de placer al ex comandante. Sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a moverse como si no hubiese un mañana – ¿así te gusta?

\- ¡Danno! – repetía Steve con los ojos cerrados como si de un mantra se tratara mientras el otro se movía a su voluntad llevándolo a la locura

Dos gritos al unísono retumbaron en toda la habitación cuando el placer del clímax los golpeo al mismo tiempo, haciendo vibrar sus cuerpo a la vez y llevándolos a la gloria misma cuando Steve rego el interior de Danny con su semilla mientras este se descargaba entre ambos cuerpos

Unos labios besaron dulcemente los suyos trayendo su atención nuevamente a la habitación en la que estaban.

\- Te amo – le dijo Steve sin separar sus labios de los suyos

\- Una vida juntos y no me canso de escucharlo – dijo Danny cerrando los ojos al sentir como su cintura era nuevamente envuelta por el brazo de hombre que amaba

\- ¿Cuándo vuelven los chicos? – dijo Steve besándole el cabello

\- Grace dijo que serían tres o cuatro días si las cosas salían bien – dijo Danny acomodando su cabeza en el pecho del ex comandante – ya luego volverían con más tiempo

\- Espero que las cosas salgan bien – dijo Steve acariciándole la espalda –, Grace estaba muy entusiasmada, aunque Charlie estaba reacio a ir

\- Es igual de testarudo que tú – dijo Danny

\- Mira quien habla – dijo Steve dándole una palmada en el trasero

\- He notado que te encanta mi trasero – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? – dijo Steve agarrándole ambos glúteos y estrujándolos suavemente

\- No sé – dijo besándolo nuevamente

El timbre sonó por tercera vez cuando Bruce se decidió a levantarse el mismo para abrir el mismo. Debía decirle a su madre que cambie el servicio por uno más efectivo. No era correcto que él, siendo quien era, tuviera que abrir la puerta. Después de todo por algo su padre era uno de los hombres más ricos de la isla. El timbre volvió a sonar

\- ¡Maldición! – dijo Bruce levantándose para abrir – cuatro persona del servicio y nadie es capaz de abrir –. Tranquilos – dijo en voz alta –, no se preocupen. Yo iré. Parezco el mayordomo – susurro para sí mismo. Abrió la puerta – buenos días

\- Hola – dijo con una sonrisa la joven mujer que estaba al otro lado de la puerta – ¿Esta es la casa de Rachel Edwards?

\- Si – dijo Bruce –, pero ella no esta

\- ¿Crees que… – dijo la chica y miro un momento al joven rubio que la acompañaba – la podemos esperar?

\- ¿van a entrar para después matarme y sacarme todos mis órganos, y saquear la casa antes de irse? – dijo Bruce entre cerrando los ojos

\- ¿Qué? – dijo el rubio sorprendido – ¡No! ¡Claro que no!

\- Entonces pasen – dijo el joven cediéndoles el paso

\- Es raro – escucho que el muchacho le susurraba a la joven pero no escucho la respuesta que la chica le dio, aunque sabía que lo hizo

\- ¿Qué les ofrezco de tomar? – dijo Bruce

\- Un té estará bien – dijo ella sonriendo – para mi

\- Un café para mí – dijo el joven

\- Angie – dijo en voz alta y segundos después entro una mujer de mediana edad – tráeme un té, un café y una soda para mi

\- Enseguida joven – dijo yéndose

\- ¿Y… que necesitan de mi mamá? – dijo Bruce – si se puede saber

\- Es… personal – dijo el joven cuando ella se levantó para acercarse a los retratos que estaban a un lado de la sala

\- Son mis hermanos mayores – dijo Bruce –. No los conozco pero mamá dicen que viven con su padre en algún lugar de Asia. No me importa. Total no los conozco

\- Bruce – dijo Rachel entrando con unas bolsas –, ya llegue. Ven a ayudarme

\- Tienes visita – dijo Buce

\- Buenos días – dijo la joven con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- Si – dijo ella sonriendo – ¿en que los puedo ayudar?

\- Hace años, te prometí… que… a pesar… – dijo la joven – cuando fuera seguro para ti, te visitaría

\- ¡Grace! – susurro la mujer – ¡Mi niña! ¡Mi amor! – decía Rachel entre risa y llantos mientras la abrazaba

\- Hola – dijo está cerrando los ojos

\- Por fin volviste – decía Rachel

\- Te lo prometí – dijo Grace sonriendo

\- ¡Steve! – dijo Rachel angustiado

\- Papá sabe que estamos aquí – dijo Charlie

\- ¡Charlie! – susurro sonriendo – ¡Mi Charlie!

\- Hola – dijo este pero no se movió de su lugar

\- Soy yo, mamá – dijo Rachel estirando sus brazos hacia él pero esto no se movió de su lugar

\- Yo… – dijo Charlie – se quién eres, pero… lo siento, Danno es mi madre. Siempre lo ha sido

\- Él es… – protesto Rachel

\- La única madre que conozco – dijo el chico –. Y no importa lo que digas, no va cambiar. Si respetas eso, podremos conocernos – Rachel miro a Grace

\- Si te es difícil – dijo ella –, lo entendemos. Volveremos otro día

\- No – dijo Rachel nerviosa – yo… lo respetare

\- Es Danno – dijo Charlie cuando su celular sonó – ahora vengo. Hola mamá – dijo con un tono de voz más cálido mientras se alejaba

\- ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Rachel sentando al lado de Grace

\- Bien – dijo ella sonriendo – hace poco termine la universidad. Charlie recién entrara este año

\- Debe ser increíble tenerlo todo con solo chasquear los dedos – dijo Bruce

\- No me quejo – dijo Grace sonriendo – mi papá no deja que nos falte nada

\- Entiendo que Charlie llame así a Steve – dijo Rachel – ¿pero tú?

\- Es como crecí viendo y llamándolo – dijo Grace –. Es mi papá. Y Danno mi mamá

\- ¿Y yo? – dijo Rachel – ¿Qué soy?

\- La mujer que más amo en el mundo – dijo Grace abrazándola

\- Mamá dice que más rato le llames para coordinar – dijo Charlie regresando

\- Ya me imagino donde están – dijo Grace sonriendo

\- ¿Yacusi? – dijo Charlie

\- Por la hora – dijo Grace – la entrada de tu recamara desde la playa. Mamá ama esa parte

\- Graciosa – dijo Charlie irónicamente – me tendrá que comprar el deportivo que quiero si me entero que hacen eso

\- ¿Otro? – dijo Grace sonriendo – los abuelos ya te dieron cuatro

\- Claro lo dice a quién papá le regalo un helicóptero – protesto Charlie

\- ¿Celoso? – dijo Grace

\- ¿Tienes cuatro deportivos? – dijo Bruce – ¿y tú un helicóptero?

\- Algún día iremos a pasear – dijo Charlie sonriendo

Sería un camino largo pero con paciencia algún día podría ser una gran familia


End file.
